With the growing trend of employees using their own personal devices for work purposes, it has become increasing difficult for Information Technology (“IT”) administrators of enterprises to control and provision company resources. Many IT administrators turn to virtualization technologies to quickly provision computing devices with applications and/or settings. However, traditional virtualization technologies do not adequately handle security, confidentiality, and legality issues that may be associated with the use of a company's systems and/or data. What is needed, therefore, is a mechanism that enables IT administrators and others to more efficiently and effectively provision and control computing systems.